Heart of Gold
by CriesofCapricorn
Summary: “I’m a freakin’ lardo. Every part of me is huge. You name it – my stomach, my arms, my legs, even my hair. Bet my heart is really heavy – just waiting to have a heart attack.” PostExodus. HurleySayid friendship.


**Title:** Heart of Gold

**Author:** Turquoisetumult a.k.a. CriesofCapricorn

**Fandom:** Lost

**Genre:** Friendship/General

**Rating:** PG-13, for one bad word

**Word Count:** 831

**Author's Notes:** Written a long, long time ago. I hardly remember writing this, but you should review anyway 'cause you want to make me happy, don't you?! ;)

**Summary:**"He called me fat. Not that I could blame him – I mean, look at me. I'm a freakin' lardo. Every part of me is huge. You name it – my stomach, my arms, my legs, even my hair. Bet my heart is really heavy – just waiting to have a heart attack." Post-Exodus. Hurley/Sayid friendship.

---

"If you do not mind my asking, what is the matter?" Sayid questioned, as he first approached Hurley, who was currently staring intently at the ocean.

"Huh?" Hurley first responded. "Oh, dude, I didn't see you there. You know you're pretty sneaky. It leaves big guys like me with no advantage, 'cause, y'know, hard to be sneaky when you're packing all these pounds."

Sayid chuckles at Hurley's supposed greeting and only replies, "Why, hello, to you as well. I suppose you did not hear me correctly, but I asked what was wrong."

"Me? Nothing. What would be wrong?"

"You went with Jack and the others in search of explosives to open the hatch, did you not?"

"Yep, that I did."

Sayid urged, "Well…"

"We opened it."

"Oh," troubled, Sayid stopped there, unable to continue.

"Uh-oh. That was definitely a bad tone. Yeah, if it makes you feel any better, I totally see your 'oh' and raise you ten 'holy craps,'" Hurley said, acquiescing in every possible way.

"I tried to express my fears about the hatch to Jack and Locke, but you saw how they refused to listen."

Hurley sighed, "Oh, yeah. And those fears you're talking about – I so see eye-to-eye on you with that now."

"Hurley, what – what has made you this apprehensive about the hatch _now_?"

"Dude, rather not say. Way too confusing to get into. Let's just say it's got me scared pretty shitless."

"Yes. I could understand why. This island tends to bring out our fears. Now what else bothers you at this moment?"

"What do ya mean?"

"We all have our concerns about the hatch, but you were contemplating on something else."

Hurley's shoulders shrugged from side to side. "Just something Arntz was sayin.' Granted, I don't remember a lot of it, 'cause he rambles like crazy, but…"

"Yes?"

"He called me fat. Not that I could blame him – I mean, look at me. I'm a freakin' lardo. Every part of me is huge. You name it – my stomach, my arms, my legs, even my _hair_. Bet my heart is really heavy – just waiting to have a heart attack."

At this exact moment, we find Sayid laughing insanely. And all Hurley can do is look at him with the wickedest of looks in his eyes. "Hey, man, now I don't know if you Islamic guys believe in Karma or what-not, but the last guy who made fun of my weight, know what happened him? He blew up! Now, I'm just saying, don't come cryin' to me with blotchy eyes when your head gets detached from your freakin' body, okay? Just giving you a fair warning."

Sayid begins, between bursts of chuckles, "Even your heart, Hurley?"

"Sure. I got a heavy heart."

"Now correct me if I am wrong, but most students in America take a chemistry course in school, no?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Hurley frowns.

"My friend, do you remember the atomic masses of the elements on the Periodic Table."

"One question, my man. If I say 'yes' will you drop the whole discussion?"

"So, I see you do not recall. Well, Hurley, one of the highest values in atomic masses and density belonged to the element of gold."

"That's some fascinating stuff, really. I'm in – like – complete awe," he sardonically replied, hoping to put Sayid off track permanently.

"The reason why – as you ardently believe – your heart is so heavy is because it is made of gold. Hurley, there are people on this island that have some of the biggest character flaws you will ever see. Some people here are traitors, scoundrels, killers – you name it. The people here, myself included, have committed terrible atrocities in the past. And even in the present, we give into old temptations. We revive our old personas and relish in them. We return to doing evil. We fight, like Sawyer and I often did, we …" Sayid cringes at the memory of torturing Sawyer and pauses before resuming his point.

"We do things that we are not proud of in hindsight. But you, Hurley, I have never seen you raise your voice; I have never seen you raise a fist for a fight. You are a good man, Hugo. Your heavy heart of gold is not one to be treated with contempt. It is a blessing to all those on this island and it is a beacon of hope to us so that we may all be as kind and as generous as you always try to be."

Hurley's only reaction is one of humor and repulsion. "Dude! You gotta stop or you're gonna make me cry."

Sayid smiles, "I am sorry." He begins to get up from his seat on the sand and turns to leave.

Hurley stops him. "Hey," he began, "I'm sure I'm not that good of a guy as you make me out to be but … thanks."

"You are very welcome."

"See you around."

"Of course. Enjoy your view of the ocean."


End file.
